Delilah's Drama
by Veencan Limes
Summary: Delilah's past has been a secret to all,but her best friend Demetrio.A little stormy accurance between them falls,after they find the flock that Max has. Dlilah almost kills Fang,flys off to a hospital carrying Fang,and leaving the two groups alone.Fang lives,but the flocks are nowhere to be found.Will Fang,Delilah and her two new brothers find the flocks?
1. Chapter 1: Love?

My second story, if you like it check out my first one, 'The Triplets'. Please favorite and review, I will try to update quickly. Here is the key:

Delilah-, Grey blue wings- 12

Joshua- Josh- Different shades of brown, light to dark wings-12

\- Ivy- red and orange wings -12

-Rose-whitish to pinkish-12

\- Demetrio-grey greenish wings-13

\- Drake- brown to white-12

\- Sylvia- Syl- yellow wings with a black feather here and there.-12

\- Vincent- matching blue wings as Ben-6- younger brother of Delilah

\- Benedict-Ben- matching blue wings as Vincent-6- younger brother of Delilah

School Girl

I ran, my legs aching. The voices of my two sisters were screaming through the forest. The crazy robots were chasing me, and I felt the blood from my forehead drop down into my eyes. My arms were getting scratched by the sharp branches, and felt wet. Then I came to a river, I could tell that I would not survive the current if I jumped in. I whirled around, to see a gun right at my fore head.

I sat up, panting.

It was that stupid dream again. Why do I keep having the same stupid nightmares?

I thought, climbing out of bed. I had that dream almost every night, and the weird thing was that my five closest friends had the same dreams to. Except for them, their families were screaming for them. My sisters, who died eight years ago, were calling for me, their tiny three year old voices haunting my thoughts. We were triplets. More about that later. I shuffled through my closet, looking for my usual blue dress. I found it, put it on and walked through our apartment. I could feel the dress floating around my legs.

"Good morning!"

My dad called to me, from his spot on his computer. I called back a greeting, walked through the familiar living room, into the kitchen, to be met by my mom running around, trying to get my younger twin brothers' breakfasts ready. She was only 46, but she had completely white and grey hair, my dad had brown hair, and it was still just as thick. My mom was always teasing him about how his hair hasn't changed in twenty four years. My dad is fifty now. My mom finally noticed that I was leaning on the door way, and greeted me, her brown-green eyes flashing. I said hi back, and turned to go back to my room, when my twin brothers crashed onto the room, running up to me and hugging me. Their blond hair was shining in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Vincent looked up at me, letting go. Benedict let go to, and they took my hands and led me into their room, it had bunk beds and a large toy table.

"Sissy! Can you teach us how to fly today?"

Vincent asked, his blue eyes glittering with hope. I sighed.

" Fine, but I have to call up my friends first."

Benedict grinned, his long fang teeth looking as sharp as knives. Benedict and Vincent both have blond hair and bright blue eyes, and have poison venom like snakes, and the fangs too. I am basically the older/girl/darker hair version of twins wings are the same, but mine are different. Where theirs are a blue to light blue color, like a blue birds', where mine are black, with brown feathers here and there. I stood up and dressed them. They had to hide their wings from everyone, even Mom and Dad. We all did. We all knew deep inside that we had to leave our families eventually, be cause if anything attacked us, our families would be at harm. After I finished dressing them I stood up and sent them into the other room for breakfast. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted them directions to where we would meet. Demetrio answered immediately, saying

Time for the twins to learn how to fly?

Yup.

I texted back.

I stood up, walked into my room. I kneeled down by my guinea pigs' cage. I took Thunder and Lightning out, and petted them while sitting on my bed. We will have to leave eventually, and the only reason we haven't yet is because the twins can't fly. But we have no idea what will happen. I put the guinea pigs back into their cage. I stood up, changed into a tank top, and put a shirt on over that to cover my wings. I put a pair of shorts on and sneakers. I wrote my mom a note explaining everything and telling her not to worry. I walked to the kitchen again, passing my brothers eating their breakfast. I knew Mom and Dad were in their room talking, because the door was closed. I walked up to the fridge, took out lots of water bottles, lots of candy bars, 15 apples, and picked up 10 long knives for us to defend our selves. I shoved everything into a backpack, then started packing my brothers' packs with all their cloths, plus shoes. I handed them their packs once I finished, and we all walked out the door. We walked to the destination, meeting all 5 other members of our group. Demetrio is the leader, he is 13 while all the rest of us are 12, but Benedict and Vincent are 6. We, the twelve year olds, are Josh, Ivy, Rose, Drake, and Syl.

"Delilah! Are we leaving today?"

Rose, and Indian girl who has light pink wings which turn white on the ends called to me.

"Yes, as soon as the twins learn how to fly."

I replied, looking at Demetrio for approval, he nodded. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is wings were grey greenish. I unstrapped my back pack, and got out the knives. I handed everyone one, and Josh, the other Indian person with dark spiked hair, and dark to light shades of feathers looked unsure. Ivy stared at hers like it was an alien. She is from South Africa, with red hair and orange wings. Syl started practicing using it right away, she is British, and has short blond hair and blue eyes. Her wings are yellow with a few black feathers here and there. Rose put it in her back pack, looking determined. Drake grinned when he got his, he has blond and brown hair and warm blue eyes. His wings are light brown, and white on the ends. None of us actually know where we were born, but the countries were on our adoption papers. I am the third oldest, Drake and Demetrio are the only ones in our group who were older than me. I hate to admit it, but I used to have a giant crush on Demetrio. Not anymore, though. He ruined his chances when he kissed another girl. I don't care if she forced him. Anyway, I took off my backpack, and picked Benedict up. I flew up, knowing my feathers were glowing. I flew about thirty feet up, then told Benedict to stretch his wings out. He did, and I dropped him. He flapped, and his wings looking like clear blue water. He flew up and down, until he figured out how to control it. I had to smile, and I felt pride well up in my chest. My sweet little brother is flying! Let's see how well Vincent can do it.

"Sissy! Look!"

Vincent called, swooping up beside me, I felt my eyes widen with surprise, then I looked up and saw Demetrio hovering about me, and smiled at him, he smiled back. He always seemed to know what I'm feeling, and I could tell what he was feeling, just by his expression and what he says. I dive bombed, and about 2 feet from the floor I shot out my wings, and dropped safely to pick up my backpack. I looked up, and jumped, shooting out my wings again and we were off. I was following close behind Demetrio, and Drake was beside me. Vincent and Benedict were flying under me. Syl, Rose, and Ivy were above me. Josh was probably behind me. They were chatting about where we were gonna go. At the moment we were just going west. No idea where. I reached back to my elbow length blond hair, that curled at the ends to undo the ponytail, when Demetrio called a warning before I was punched in the stomach, hard. My hands shot down and covered my stomach, my wings stopped flapping and wrapped around me, I dropped like a missile. The pain was horrible, and I was willing to do anything to make it go away. Then two warm arms caught me, and I automatically knew it was Demetrio. My mind was still clouded over with pain though. Benedict! Vincent! When I thought of them I jumped out of Demetrio's arms and did a 360, then I saw them, surrounded by a group of teens with wings. Some looked like they were our age. I dived down, and knocked three of them away, grabbing my brothers, and swooping back up. I felt my group surround me, I was still holding my brothers. I let anger swoop into my mind. Demetrio gestured for Drake to take one of the kids. I looked up, and saw that Ivy was shaking, but still looked determined. Rose was glaring at the strangers, her fists clenched. Even Syl was glaring, but though her arms were shaking.

"Who are the little kids?"

The one who looked about fourteen, and had bright yellow hair asked. They looked like a mixed age group, three looked fourteen, one looked our age, one looked eight, and another looked like Benedict and Vincent's age. Demetrio flew up in front of me, and gestured or us to get out our knives, and block our minds. I dropped the kids, who flew unsteadily in front of me while I got out my two knives, everyone else did too.

"Who are you?"

Demetrio growled, but I knew he was completely calm.

"We are human bird hybrids, who can kick butt and take names."

"No! You don't say! Let me guess, you have wings?!"

I said sarcastically to the girl who looked fourteen, and strangely just like me and my brothers. She seemed to be the leader of the group. We hopefully were not related. In any way. Whatsoever.

"You, against the seven of us with two knives each. Yeah. Sure."

Was all Demetrio responded. I could tell that the blonde was getting pissed. Strangely though, the two older guys were serene. I looked a lot like the guy with black hair and black wings. My brothers looked like the girl. I looked a bit like her. They could be my parents, the real ones. I pushed the thought to the back of my head.

"Could be a good time to practice our Max-Quan-Do. What do you guys think?"

The blond girl said. Her group lunged toward us, but before we could do anything a giant group of wolf people flew up behind the other group. They had captured the other group in seconds, and were coming after us. I felt the others tense, and I raised my two knives. Benedict and Vincent opened their mouths and their venom melted the wolf peoples' skin off. They howled in pain and dived down, that's when I felt so thing grab my leg and yank me down wards, my reflexes shot my hands down, and I cut off one of the wolf peoples' heads. I was surrounded. I did what any sain person would do. I screamed. I have a sonic scream, and all the wolves released the other group, who were covering their ears and yelling for me to shut up. I stopped and watched the wolf things fall to the floor and splat. I raced up to my brothers and covered their eyes.

"It's ok, I'm here, it's ok."

I murmured to them, they were shaking. Just then a giant net dropped down on us, and we were all enclosed, and our two groups were pressed together. I raised my knife to cut the ropes, but when it touched them my hand was zapped. I dropped my knives, and they fell into the forest. I was holding brothers, they were crying, and I felt like crying myself. Demetrio pressed up beside me, and whispered in my ear.

"We'll be fine."

Just then our rope cage was lifted up into a giant plane. We were released, and the rest of our group raised their knives. One of the wolf men just picked Ivy up and put its claw to her neck. Our group immediately dropped all our weapons. I opened my mouth to scream again, but a wolf thing came up behind me and scratched my cheek. I jumped up, and kicked its chest, knocking it out of the side window. I could feel another one behind me so I kicked it in the head, breaking its neck. My group had gotten up to join me, and Ivy had taken care of the wolf that had trapped her. I turned to Demetrio.

"What do we do with them?"

I asked, gesturing to the other group.

"We have names."

The blond girl said, before lunging at me. I saw it coming and stepped out of the way. She regained her balance quickly. She turned to me, and I could see the rage in her eyes. That's when I realized my mistake. I had turned my back on the other ones. I whirled around, but not fast enough. The dark one grabbed my arms and the dark skinned one who looked my age grabbed my wings, and pushed them shut. I tried to struggle free, but the dark haired one had a great grip. That's when some human guy walked in.

"Well, I see you have met your kids, flock."

He said, and the dark one was distracted, so I yanked free, and punched him in the face. I kicked the brown one in the stomach. I ran back to my group. We were facing everything in the corner, where nothing could sneak up on us. The blond one who I will presume is Max, gaped at him.

"What do you mean, kids? We don't have kids!"

The blond one yelled. The man gestured for us to follow him. We stayed put until their group had gone after the man. He led us into a room that had a long table going down the centre. Once everyone was seated, the man introduced himself. My brothers sat in my lap, and Demetrio sat on my right, Ivy on my left. Drake was next to Ivy, and Syl was next to Demetrio. Rose was next to Syl. Josh was next to Drake.

"My name is Jeb. I imagine that you must be confused. I will introduce everyone."

He gestured to the blond girl.

" This is Max,"

Then he gestured to the dark one.

"This is Fang."

He pointed at the blond boy.

"This is Iggy, he is blind."

He pointed at the dark skinned one.

"This is Nudge."

He gestured to the other blond boy.

"This is Gasman, or they call him Gazzy."

He gestured to the girl who looked about the twins age.

"This is Angel. Now, this side."

He gestured to me.

"This is Delilah."

I glared at him. I knew everyone else was glaring at him too.

"This is Rose."

"This is Ivy."

"This is Sylvia, but they call her Syl."

"This is Benedict, and this is Vincent. They are Delilah's little brothers."

"This is Demetrio, the leader."

"This is Drake."

Notice how he gave us more detail? I hate him already. Ivy squeezed my hand. Everyone knew I had the worst temper, no patience. I reached down and picked up my backpack. I got out some bandages, and put them over my cuts. I put the rest back, knowing that nobody else was wounded.

"Spill, Jeb. Not all of them can be ours. Besides that fact, we never had any kids."

Max growled.

"Let me explain. When you were in the custody of the School, they took samples. Of your DNA. They tried to combine all of you, and there were very few successful ones-"

I glanced at their group, who were all gasping. Then he pointed at all of us.

"These are the successful ones."

I felt anger pumping through me. I set the twins down to stand next to me.

"What are you talking about?! We were not created in a scientist loony bin!"

I screamed at everyone. Then I got out the smoke bomb, it exploded, and our group left the plane. My fists were clenched the whole way. But as soon as I turned around the other group was there carrying Jeb, and laughing as the entire plane exploded. Demetrio came up next to me. I still really want to punch something, but when would I get to do that? Is anything ever that simple?

"Let's leave, they were probably just messing with us anyway."

Syl grumbled, taking my arm and pulling me to follow her. Wait a second, where are Vincent and Benedict? I whirled around, only to see them flying towards Max. I shook Syl off and flew after my brothers, but they reached the group before I could get to them. They were asking who was their parents. I wanted to know who were our parents desperately, but I have self control. I got there in time to hear Jeb say Max and Fang. Max blushed, and Fang started taking extreme interest in his shoes. I could feel my face heat up.

"Vincent and Benedict! Gt back over here! They are not our parents no matter what the loony with a white coat says!"

I heard Gazzy mutter about me reminding him of Max. Stubborn.

"I heard that!"

I yelled at him. I took Benedict's arm and Vincent's shoulder and flew them away. Everything is so messed up. That's when someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. I let go of my brothers, and turned to see Demetrio's serious face. I sighed. We had to face this sometime. I turned back, I felt my friends fly up beside me, and we all just hovered there. Demetrio slipped his hand into mine. I felt my heart skip a beat. No! Do not go back there! I thought desperately. But I couldn't force myself to let go of his hand. It's so soft… No! Stop it! I pushed the thoughts into the back of my mind, and ignored them. We all landed on the forest floor. All signs of laughter gone. I was still clutching Demetrio's hand. My brothers were clutching my hips, I looked at everyone else. Rose and Josh looked determined. Ivy and Syl were holding hands, and looked determined too. Drake was standing, back against a tree, glaring at the other group plus Jeb.

"Explain yourself."

"Shut up! He doesn't have to listen to you!"

Nudge yelled at me, I could see the anger in her eyes. Demetrio lifted his hand, and a vine shot around Nudge's stomach, picked her up, and threw her at a tree. Demetrio can control plants, just FYI. Max, the one who was supposedly my mom, jumped at Demetrio, but he sidestepped, and she fell again. She growled, and lunged at me. I couldn't move fast enough, so she knocked me over. I grabbed her head and pulled it over to my mouth. Then I screamed as loud as I could. She jumped back, holding her ear. I stopped, and stood up. Our groups were pretty much at war now, even Syl was participating. Jeb was nowhere to be seen, so I went and looked for him. But as soon as I turned around Fang kicked my stomach. I feel back against a tree. That's when anger took over, and I have no memory of what happened. But all I remember is my group screaming at me to stop, and me coming to my senses. I looked down. Fang was bleeding in multiple places, and was pale white. It was like his scratches had scratches. I leapt back, and stared at my hands. I had claws, and they were covered in blood. My heart was racing. That's when I couldn't take it any more. I fell to the floor, on my knees and cried. It was not the first time this had happened. Two years ago I had gone ballistic on some teenager who was hurting my brothers. He died, and I had no memory of anything happening. My brothers always remembered, and knew I would take care of them. This almost never happens. Only when I'm highly stressed, mad, and someone I care about is getting hurt.

It happened again…

That's when Demetrio leaned down, brought my chin up, and kissed me.

Rate, Review, Favorite, all that stuff. I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2:The Fight

Chapter 2

I felt my eyes widen.

Oh my god! Oh my god!

I thought repeatedly. I was leaning on my hands, which were behind me. My heart was pounding. His eyes were closed, but mine were wide open. I could see both our group and the other standing next to each other, and staring at us in shock. I wanted to close my eyes, and fall into what was happening.

No! Stop it brain! You know what he did!

It had been about twenty seconds, I jumped back, and all the tears were gone. I stood up, used my super strength to pick up Fang, and jumped into the air.

Nobody else will die like this again. But why hasn't Max stood up or done anything?

I glanced back down. The other group were all tied to the tree with vines. I turned back, and used my sense of direction to find a hospital. I flew for about fifteen minutes before I came to one. I landed, and my legs ached when I had to carry Fang, who was two years older than me, and probably weighed twenty more pounds than me. I rushed through the doors, and a nurse immediately came out of a room, and when she saw my panicked face, and Fang's battered body, she called out, and a rolling bed flew into the room. They took Fang from me, and I followed them. I knew the groups would have to idea where I was, so it would just be Fang and I. They rushed both of us through the hospital, and I have to say the chemical disinfectant smell did seem very familiar. I followed the rolling bed, and the nurses rushing with it. They finally came to a room that was marked 'emergency' . One of the nurses tried to tell me to leave, then push me out the door, but I side kicked her stomach and ran over to the doctors who were surrounding Fang. I was taller than most of them so I could see what they were doing. They took all of Fangs cloths off, I turned away. When they saw his wings they all gasped and stared, but I shouted at them to continue. They carried on with their work, and wrapped up multiple deep wounds.

I did all this?

Sometimes I couldn't believe what I was capable of. They hooked him up to an IV, and made me donate some blood. Then, when I refused to leave the room that Fang was in, this happened.

"I'm not leaving. Why do you want me to leave so badly?"

"So we can talk about your.. Wings. I'm assuming you have wings too, Correct?"

"Yes, but I'm not leaving. And I'm not telling you anything. Just treat him, and we will be on our way."

I responded, practically growling.

"But I need to-"

I focused, and made the claws that I can extend our of my knuckles. I'm nothing like that stupid guy with the claws, who is in all those movies. His name is wolfervine or something. The doctor's eyes widened, and I made my eyes look scary, and spread my wings a bit. He rushed out of the room leaving the door closed behind him.

"Interesting, Delilah, scaring poor humans?"

Three days later…

"Good morning."

I whirled around, to see Fang sitting back, a smirk on his face. I retracted the claws, and made myself calm again.

"Where is everyone?"

He asked, suddenly back to having an expressionless face. I suddenly felt the days come back to mind. I felt my face turn red, and I stared at my feet.

"I..I..don't know…"

I told him.

"What's bothering you? You are said to be my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter! I don't care when the whack job says!"

"Why did you bring me here then? Do you actually care about me?"

"I brought you here because I don't want anyone else to die! Ever! This has happened before! The boy died, and my old family got sued! I vowed that nobody else would die because of my anger! I saved your life! So don't you dare act like I care about you more than everyone else!"

I screamed at him, plus, the stupid tears were coming back. They were leaking down my face now. That's when I realized something.

Benedict and Vincent! Where are they? They're probably with our group. Demetrio will take care of them, don't have to worry.

"We can find our groups once your healed."

Was all I said, before leaving the room. I blinked the tears away, and walked to a bathroom. I splashed the cold water on my face. Once it was back to normal I walked out, only to see a giant crowd around Fangs room. I raced forwards, shoveling everyone in the crowd away. In the room there was a news reporter, and the doctors were getting interviewed. I caught Fangs eye, and he shook his head. I screamed, and they all turned to look at me, covering their ears.

"Get out now!"

I screamed, and the adults looked at me as if I was a lesser being than them. They turned back to what they were doing, ignoring me. I kicked the camera out of the camera man's hand, and broke it, then I looked at Fang. Mostly all of his wounds had healed, and his wings were not hurt at all. I tossed him his cloths, they were torn..a lot… But we could go and get some more. Fang jumped out of the bed, and tore the IV out of his hand.

Two hours later, we were flying towards the last place we had seen the flock. We had to make a side track to go to a mall so Fang could 'borrow' some new cloths. He had also gotten a haircut. I was scared to face Demetrio again, after what happened. When we finally got back to the spot, nobody was there. Then I heard a wailing from a little ways off. I jumped to my feet and ran toward it.

Oh, it's just a kitten. Wait, are those wings?

There was a little crying kitten, about the size of my hand, laying on its side, beside a bush. I reached down and picked it up. Yes, those are definitely wings.

But where did it come from?

It had teeth and claws that were too long, it's fur was completely black, and eyes that seemed too big for its head. But I had no idea what color its eyes were, because it hadn't opened them yet. I petted it, and it stopped yowling. I could just tell it was a girl. I carried it back to the clearing where Fang was examining the pile of burnt firewood.

"They left yesterday."

He grumbled, standing up. When he saw the kitten I was holding, he shook his head.

"No."

"But it was wings!"

"No."

"I'm takin it, and you can't stop me!"

I warned him. He finally gave in. I brushed one of my dirty blond curls back. We took off, and headed west, that just seemed right. I put the kitten in my shirt, so it was pressing against my stomach. It purred, and fell asleep. It felt nice, it's fur was so soft. My wings were catching the wind perfectly. I closed my eyes, and just enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair. I glanced at Fang, his hair was blowing over his head. His face was open a bit, not completely expressionless. He looked happy, with a half smile on his face. I had never seen him happy, but then again, I had known him for about six days. And he was said to be my dad, or blood relation. I'll go with blood relation. I closed my eyes and thought some more.

I miss Vincent and Benedict. Is Demetrio taking good care of them? I'm sure Demetrio and everyone else is fine. Rose, Syl and Ivy would never have let me go though. They might have been taken hostage. Josh and Drake would never have let me go either, well, they might have, but they would stay in the place that I last saw them. They must have been kidnapped then. But why? What about Fang and I? Max would never have left the place where Fang would return. I saw how she was constantly smiling at him, and holding his hand. And the thing is, if what Jeb said was true, I'm getting the chance to spend time with my father, but my siblings aren't. This is the deal. I am a triplet, and I have twin older sisters. They died saving me and my triplet siblings. My twin brothers and I were the only ones in our blood relation family tree who made it out of the School. My two siblings that share the title 'triplets' with me, are gone. I have no idea where they are, who they are, if they're boys or girls, nothing. I told Demetrio, and he and I are the only ones who know. Nobody else knows. Demetrio knows everything about me, and vise versa. But lately he has been acting weird around me, and by lately I mean the last three months. His kiss was the first time he's done anything. But I could never love him again. He ruined his chances when he kissed another girl at our real school.

I could feel the frown on my face, and I opened my eyes, it was twilight, and I felt hungry. Flying really takes it out of you.

"Fang? Can we land and eat something?"

I asked, trying to sound grown up, but my thoughts depressed me. Suddenly I felt the kitten start crawling up my shirt, until she was at the top, she poked her head out. Then she opened her eyes, and they were a neon green color, and seemed to burn through you.

"Sure. I'm hungry too."

Was all he said. Seeming not to notice the little kitten who was fluffy, purring, and had its head sticking out of the neck of my shirt.

"Hi there little one. I'm Delilah, and this is Fang."

"Hi!"

It squeaked. And my eyes widened. I stared at the little cat. Fang noticed it could talk too, but didn't seem at all confused, or surprised.

"I'm bored. And hungry."

It mewed, then crawled back down my shirt. Then I saw a Burger King down below.

"Hey! Can we stop at that Burger King?"

Fang nodded and swooped downwards. I followed him. I noticed his wings seem purple in the dying sunlight. I glanced at mine, they looked like an ocean blue.

This is the first time I've flown during twilight…. I'm usually at home. I wonder how my old parents are.. Mom always knew I was different, and dad knew we were gonna run away sometime.

We landed, and walked inside. The cat was still in my shirt, and I was holding her there. She got the message. We have money, we were just gonna save it for food, not shopping. We bought our meal, gave the classic excuse of 'feeding a large group'. We walked out with the multiple bags, and sat in the parking lot. I let the cat out, and she looked around for a few seconds. I put the plate of fish sticks in front of her. She finished it within twenty seconds. I could only stare with my mouth open.

"Where's the milk?"

She asked in her squeaky little tone. I got out a bowl and poured some of the milk I bought for her. She took her time on it. I reached in the bag and pulled out my large Mac and cheese, and some cheese fries. We didn't want to finish everything, so we stuffed the rest in Fang's backpack. I picked the kitten up, and put her in my shirt again. We took off, I felt the wind catch my feathers immediately catch the wind. Fang was flying beside me.

"Fang, why were you not at all surprised when the cat talked?"

"We have a talking dog."

He said calmly. Honestly, nothing surprises me anymore. We flew to a forest, and settled down for the night.

The next morning we finished our Burger King meal, and took off in the direction that our senses told us to. So far we were heading towards California. We had flown for a few hours when the cat broke the silence.

"Do I get a name?"

She asked.

"What do you want to be called?"

I responed.

"Neon."

"Okay, Neon it is."

Her eyes flashed with excitement. Her little black chicken wings flapping excitedly.

"Fang, how much money do we have left?"

"About seventy dollars."

I nodded.

Thank god we still have some money left.

We were flying for about twenty minutes, and I was loving the breeze blowing through my hair. It had obviously grown a few inches, it grows about twenty times faster than normal people's hair. This was not usually a good thing. Whenever people would ask, I would lie and say it was just extensions. I am a first degree liar, I could lie good enough to convince you I have magical wings, have extendable claws on my fists, and am in denial about loving my closest friend. Oh wait, I wouldn't be lying. I was getting that dizziness feeling again.

"Fang, I'm hungry, can we-"

I was interrupted by a gunshot, I shoved Fang aside, seeing the bullet seem to come in slow motion. It didn't hit either of us. I brought the cat out of my shirt and put her in my left pocket, which I had made bigger so it could hold twelve iPhones. Just as I finished, I felt so thing grab me, I looked up to see the snarling face of an eraser. Max had mentioned what they were called earlier. I felt the cold barrel of a gun point to my forehead.

"Fang, will you come willingly, or does she have to die?"

It snarled, some drool leaked out of its mouth and onto my head. I winced. Fang glared at it, and my heart stopped beating when he said the following words.

"Do it then."


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

I heard the gunshot.

It seemed to echo off of the sky, and felt my short had been let go. The slow motion mad wit really hard for me to react to anything. Before I knew it I was falling, slowly, there were no screams. Only the air rushing by my ears. I watched Fang shoot the erasers wing, and it fell. It was almost like one of those cheesy cartoons, but mutant birds addition. My curls were falling through the air, and I was prepared for the end.

_I am falling. I Am Falling. FLAP! GET UP! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!_

A piercing scream cursed through the air, I was scrabbling for air now, trying to flip. My wing s are useless when Im upside down. I stuck my grey blue wings out as far as I could, and used the wind pressure to gradually flip over. Im the end, I found myself in the canopy of a tree with cuts in places I didn't know existed. I slowly climbed my way out. Fang was flying over with a black kitten pitched on his shoulder. His dark hair was still in the mo style haircut, half covering his eye, and his eyes were like two pieces of coal.

_I can see what Max saw in him. Ugh! No! He's your dad! Thats creepy and weird!_

I shoved away my thoughts, and said the dumbest thing I could have.

"Can we go to see Demetrio?"

All I got from Fang was him shaking his head and lifting me up. I felt something on my wing tear, and I shrieked in pain. The look of pity came back over Fang's face, and he yanked my stranded wing out from under the tree branch. It still really hurt, but I decided my relative would not be carrying me anywhere. So I did what any dumb twelve year old would, shoved Fang away and said;

"I can fly on my own. Thank you for the help though."

Before anything could be done, I rolled out of Fangs arms and tried to flap my wings to fly back up to him. The searing pain was too much, and I found my pitiful self back in that damn tree, without any more cuts this time.

"Stupid humans."

I heard Neon mutter, with that Fang lifted me back out of the tree, accidentally smashing my sprained wing on a tree branch. That got a loud cry of pain.

I fell asleep in the strangers arms on our way to Burger King.

Again I wondered why the hell I thought it would be a good idea to leave my poor brothers with my dumb friends and a group of strangers. Besides how Im screwed with a gothic teenager who is apparently now a teen dad. And right afterwards, I had tried to tear him to shreds within the hour. This guy who had been so kind to me, even though these circumstances were unfair and terrible, was still calm. I decided I would be like that from now on. Chill. Calm. Thinking fast in bad situations.

The tears came again, but I shoved them away. I refused to cry here underneath the trees in the middle of a forest next to a stream with Neon curled up in my arms and Fang protectively wrapped around me. He was probably just there for warmth, but inside I knew Fang wasn't. If I had just stayed at home none of this would have happened. Vince and Ben would be perfectly safe, and not trapped with their mother was probably holding my friends under hostage. For all I know, she was torturing her own kids.

I fell asleep, back into the nightmares I seemed to drown in these days.

I woke up screaming from the glass tank I was trapped in, it was slowly filling with blood. My heart was pounding, my head was aching, and my adrenaline was rushing everywhere. I scrambled to get up and escape, escape whatever evil was surrounding me. Something was tearing at me, I ran into the forest. I crouched front of a tree five minutes away. I shook, and shivered and pulled my knees up to my chest. Cried. Screamed a bit more. Let everything out. I haven't had one of these emotional breakdowns in years.

I looked up after I had reclaimed my sanity. Fang was sitting across from me. Staring. Calmly waiting for me. Neon was next to him, licking herself clean. I slowly looked him in the eye. Was both stood up, and continued in the direction of the camp we left behind, Neon trotting behind us. Fang and her most have already had breakfast, or else she would have been complaining of her empty stomach. I brushed more blond curls away from my face, and kept walking in silence.

We made it to the battlefield at sunset, to discover that the place was empty. There were vines curling around the trees and their branches, growing pretty rapidly. There were that same scuffle marks. But to the average hiker, it was just another clearing. But to us it was the sight of betrayal. They had left us. We were alone. No idea where they had gone. Erasers probably hot on our trail. But I'm done crying, Im done with being sad.

"Well, lets go find them."

"Out of the trillions of square miles on this earth you want to just go look for them? We'd never find them. But we can make public appearances, and then they'll come to us. And if they don't, then we know something's up."

"Somethings always up with our family."

I gave Fang a sideways glance. We trudged towards the town, might as well make our big appearance there, am I right? Besides, I was hungry.


End file.
